Teen Titans II: A Dark Death
by Dragons boy
Summary: Life is pretty normal for the Teen Titans, but when someone from a different universe shows up, the titans fear they have a new enemy. A ton of blood and gore later on, and may have a lemon. [RobStar], I don't like writing stories and not finishing them, so if you think I'm taking too long to get a chapter out, please PM me and tell me about your concerns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, the show would still be going. So, in other words, I do not own them. I also do not own Batman, Jason Todd/The Red Hood, The Justice League, or any other product of DC comics, or Marvel that might be mentioned in this story.

A figure sat on the remnants of a skyscraper, surveying his surroundings. What used to be Jump City was now a crumble of bricks, pavement, and collapsed buildings. Something caught his attention. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the silhouette of what could have resembled a giant T, had it not been almost completely blown apart by his implanted figure knew he was not alone. What was left of the infamous Teen Titans lay unconscious behind him. He grinned to himself, knowing that he was responsible for the death of the "great leader Robin." The Idiot had tried to defend the Alien. And it had cost him his life.

Why they just couldn't understand him and his intentions was beyond him. Why they even thought they could take him on was confusing. Hell, he had defeated the Justice League! The Black Death then realized that he was not doing what he swore he would. Why he was still alive was confusing. He was not supposed to kill heros. Only Villains. If he killed a hero, he would turn to dust, cut himself into billions of pieces, whatever they thought he deserved. There was only one possible reason as to why he was still breathing. Robin was still alive, and needed to be saved. Or else two lives would be lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, the show would still be going. So, in other words, I do not own them. I also do not own Batman, Jason Todd/The Red Hood, The Justice League, or any other product of DC comics, or Marvel that might be mentioned in this story.

Robin woke, drenched with sweat. He prayed to the lord that it was just a dream. Looking outside, he sighed with relief. I was only a dream. The tower was still standing-

Tofu!

Meat!

Tofu!

Meat!

-at least for now. Groggily, Robin stretched and stood up off his bed. As he pulled on his uniform, he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He looked at his masked face down to his steel toed boots. He had come a long way from a twig with hair. He now had rock hard muscles, and was seriously considering becoming Nightwing soon. He turned toward his door, but stopped. The mask. He had not removed the mask for years. He couldn't even remember the color of his eyes. It was then that he decided that would change. He would take the mask off around his team.

He had been making the same mistake as the batman(Robin's father-like former mentor). He was letting the mask become a part of him. He could not let that happen. Slowly he peeled it off. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his reflection. He was met with a pair of electrifying blue eyes. He visibly flinched at the pale skin around his eyes. It reminded him of a book series he had read before he met Bruce. In the book, there was an entire community of people who lived miles underground. They had skin so pale that it was almost transparent. He walked to his door. Before opening it, his thoughts drifted to Starfire, the beautiful orange alien that he had been in love with ever since he first removed her handcuffs. When he first met her.

Robin shook his head. He couldn't afford to feel like that. It would only cause trouble. _But what if…_ No! Robin snarled at himself. He couldn't afford to **think** like that either. Angrily, he punched the button to open the door. Sometimes it was just so frustrating, trying to sort himself out. As he walked down the hall he thought about what it would be like to loose his friends. It would be udder hell. Especially if he lost her… _No!_ He was really getting tired of scolding himself.

He fingered his utility belt, feeling the pouch that contained his mask. He felt free. No longer the contained and up-tight Boy wonder. He was just him. He could be himself now. He could finally be Dick Grayson.

….

 **Okay, this chapter may be a little confusing. I know I made it sound as though Robin is giving up on being Robin. He's not. He's just not constantly Robin now.**

 **How do you think the team will react when Robin walks in without a mask?**

 **How will Starfire react?**

 **Run like the river,**

 **Dragons boy**


	3. finishing

Okay, first off, let me tell you that I'm not going to be giving you guys shit about 'taking a break.'I may not be updating for a while because I will be finishing the story. I may post up every once awhile with the story to keep readers hooked, but that may be it for now.

So, until further notice;

Run like the river,

Dragons boy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, the show would still be going. So, in other words, I do not own them. I also do not own Batman, Jason Todd/The Red Hood, The Justice League, or any other product of DC comics, or Marvel that might be mentioned in this story.

 **Okay, really quickly, let me swear that I will start putting more into these chapters. And thank you to Vengous, and r0bstarfan13 for being the only reviewers! Vengous asked what my position on Red X being Jason Todd is and I answer, I think it's a credible theory, but the timing is inaccurate. Robin became Nightwing so that Jason Todd could take the name Robin. In the show and the comics, Red X is around while Robin is still Robin. To further enhance my reasoning, when Nightwing came to Jason Todd's funeral, he reports to Bruce that Red X is causing quite a bit of trouble, and has had them on their feet for months. And you must also consider the fact that when you're the bat's sidekick, you don't have the time or energy to drive two hours to Jump city, then go back before Bruce noticed. If you have anything to convince me otherwise, please PM me or say it in the reviews.**

 **Robin may become Nightwing, he may not.**

 **I also want to get it out there that this will be a VERY large story. Maybe not so much in the sense that it will be very long, but will expand to the Justice League and a little bit of Marvel. No, it's not a crossover.**

Robin slowly walked down the stairs, afraid of his team's reaction. He grimaced as a thought struck him. All these years, and the titans still didn't even know his name. His real name. He could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg's bickering a couple doors ahead of him. Before he could make it to the main room, though, a he heard the sound of a door swishing open behind him. This was followed by soft footsteps. Hoping against hope that it was Starfire, Robin turned to see the mystery girl. Before he could spin even ninety degrees, A familiar monotone drawled out a slow "Good morning." The same was repeated as he finished turning to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, before her eyes widened with surprise. She stood like that for a second, gawking at him before composing herself and muttering a stiff "congratulations," and brushed past him to the main room.

Robin smirked. This was going to be better than he thought. If **Raven** , of all people, would simply go slack jawed and wide eyed with surprise, how would the other titans react? Still grinning, he opened the door, being met with quite a sight. An abandoned coffee mug sat on the kitchen counter, while a very pissed off Raven had her fist raised and ready to strike a cowering beast boy, and they were both covered by a dough-like mess. Cyborg watched from a distance laughing his ass off. It was clear that Beast Boy had pulled a prank, and Raven did not think it was funny. "Morning." Cyborg turned to him, his human eye getting a little teary. "G-oo-oo-d Mo-rn-ing R-ob-i… Dude! What gives?" "Yeah! Are you okay?" Beast Boy's voice chimed in, with a little too much squeak. When Robin just turned and started making himself a coffee, Cyborg decided it was time to talk. "Ummmmm, Robin?"

"Dick."

"Excuse me?"

"Mask on, call me Robin. Mask off, I'm just Dick."

Beast Boy and Cyborg took one look at each other, then broke out bawling with laughter. Robin raised an eyebrow. "D-i-ck-k-k." Beast Boy managed to choke out. Robin flashed them a birdie, which only made them laugh harder. "Robin? Why do you display the hand gesture that has the meaning 'fook you,' to friends Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin cringed, and grinned at the same time at Starfire's innocent attempt at cussing. "Because they are annoying and they made fun of me, so yes, fuck them." "But the 'F' word does mean to have sex, yes?" "Errrrrrr…" Robin was then cut off by a squeal of delight and surprise.

"Robin! Your mask is not the on. Have you misplaced it? If so, we must certainly turn the tower the upside down in hopes of finding it!" "It's fine Star, it's right here." He said patting his utility belt. "May I interrupt?" Beast boy hopped up. Without waiting for an answer, Beast Boy yelled for the world to hear, " **YOU JUST GOT SERVED! AND BY** _ **STARFIRE**_ **!** "Yes", a bored monotone called out. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Robin was saved from answering by the bell. Or rather, the alarm. An unknown criminal robbing the bank. Robin sighed. "Let's go." They all packed into the T-car. The drive was surprisingly silent. It was as if a cloud of dread had found it's way into the vehicle and settled itself on every titan.

It was a foggy day in Jump city, a bad day to fight crime. Everyone just had a feeling of nervousness bedded deep within their stomachs. Something just wasn't right. They started running into the bank, but Beast Boy stopped dead. "Guys. _psst!_ Hey! I smell something!" The other titans ran up to him. "What is it?" Robin was annoyed, but it seemed important. Beast Boy's eyes widened. " _Blood_! He shook his head. Too much of it."

Thinking fast, he reached into Robin's utility belt, much to the protest of Robin himself, and brought out a tiny pair of binoculars. He aimed them in the direction of the blood. The other titans waited anxiously for Beast Boy. He fixed on something, and scrolled the zoom in. What he saw caused him to kneel over as both breakfast and last nights dinner spewed all over the street.

 **What did Beast Boy see that could be so horrifying?**

 **Warning! The story really starts next chapter, which means that shit will hit the fan. Blood, beatings, ass whoopings, and lemons are on the way!**

Run like the river, ███۞███████]▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▃ _

I███████████████████].

◥⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙◤...

Dragons boy


End file.
